vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IA/@comment-33809992-20180803122256/@comment-53539-20181021094300
To be fair... Eh... At the time of her release IA was better then Rin and Miku because she was a V3 and they were V2. Their Appends were among the HQ of Vocaloid2, but the quality jumped between V2 and V3 due to things like the introduction of triphones. Also IA's original voice is not voice acted, while Rin and Miku's are still, IA Rocks was VA'ed but that often happens for alternative vocals. But the fact she wasn't voice acted meant her original vocal was actually a singer... Miku can't really sing and is actually talking her sounds at times. ITs a problem with Miku. Rin and Len have other problems related to their "Power" vocal typing. Eve if that wasn't the caseIA is among the largest tempo and vocal ranges produced while Rin and Miku still even now have "V2 ranges" which are often 1/3 the size at times and just over an octave and a half. In short, its neither difficult to outshine Rim and Miku but IA definately did it. I've seen people call IA overrated... Nah... of all the Vocaloids you could call "overrated", IA being one of the best of V3 is hardly and she is near the engines top end for this version overall. Luka is about the most overrated CFM in my book and thats just because her fans are often as bad as Kagamine or Miku fans but while they often know their are faults of Miku and the Kagamines, when it comes to Luka don't accept them in her. So even veteran fans who should know better then this and criticise those fans of Miku and Kagamines, can be just as bad as them. Luka has no faults in their eyes and criticising her you always get accused of not knowing what your talking about. The reason I'm mentioning Luka is because she is also better then Miku and Rin in terms of singing performance - she can actually sing for starters! Meiko and Kaito are better singers over Luka again so... Miku and Rin end up being among the 3 worst vocaloids that CFM overall have handled. Len being the worst because he isn't considered realistic at all voiced by a female adult and having issues related to it. Its really no challenge to beat Miku by herself. :-? Miku didn't get popular because she was "the best" Vocaloid, maybe in 2007 she was, but by 2009 she was stepping aside to Luka. The impact Miku and Rin because of the choice of direction means that going forward CFM ended up with limitations. For Rin its the overlap with Len and not sounding too much like him. With Miku, its because she is acted not professional. Miku was just one of the easiest to use for a number of years until better Vocaloids like VY1 and V3 vocals came along. And its starting to notice by V4 a lot of the issues such as CFM being too afraid to mess with Miku's voice because fans acted negatively for Miku V2 Appends as it was in the 2009. The only concern with IA going forward is now half her voicebanks are on CeVIO... In short, the people behind her have put Talk and English on there and thats caused some problems. We don't know going forward whats going to happen, only that putting the English vocal on CeVIO and not Vocaloid was likely the worst thing in my opinion they did, as there aren't many who have even heard of CeVIO and aren't going to buy it for 1 English vocal. *shrugs*